This invention relates to a composite raised surface textile fabric, and more particularly, to a composite raised surface textile fabric which maintains comfortable temperature conditions along the skin and which acts to move liquid moisture away from the skin by evaporation and through a garment made with the composite fabric.
Most polyester textile fabrics are likely to result in the substantial entrapment of liquid moisture between the wearer's skin and undergarments, or between the undergarments of the wearer and the outerwear. When moisture saturation takes place, the excess moisture wets the body of the garment wearer, and the wearer begins to feel rather uncomfortable.
Although it is possible to use a composite textile fabric with a first layer made of either a polyester or nylon material and a second layer having a substantial portion of a moisture-absorbent material such as cotton, as, by way of example, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,667 owned by Maiden Mills Industries, such a composite textile fabric can be improved. Because the second layer includes a substantial portion of a moisture-absorbent material, even though the “micro-climate” between the wearer's skin and the inner fabric layer is drier and the likelihood of a back-up of liquid moisture from the outer fabric layer to the inner fabric layer is reduced, moisture evaporation from the outside layer is less than desired. The moisture absorbent material becomes saturated, and since there is little driving force to spread the moisture outwardly, evaporation is limited and the excess moisture backs up into the inner layer, wets the wearer and leads to discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,733 owned by Malden Mills describes a composite textile fabric with first and second layers made from polyester fibers which have been rendered hydrophillic. This fabric construction exhibits improved transport of moisture through the first layer into the second layer where it spreads for evaporation; however, this construction is less than desirable since it provides warmth during inactivity (which is desirable) and during activity (which is undesirable). During inactivity, the fabric completely abuts against the skin of the wearer, minimizing the amount of warmth provided to the wearer. During activity, air flow between the fabric and the wearer's skin is insufficient to provide a reasonable cooling effect.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved textile fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages.